Under a Star-Filled Sky
by 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect
Summary: It's Spring Break. The Bellas and Trebles are spending the week at Aubrey's parents lake house. True feelings are revealed during a sleepless night. Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Pitch Perfect. Please R&R. Contribution to S Sunday.


A/N: Hey all you PP fans. Wanted to contribute again to Smut Sunday. This is a Jeca fic. A Big Thanks to another new friend cuticlecareenetwork for your words of encouragement. A special message to my friend waatp: Words cannot express what you have done for me. You have boosted my confidence level and so I continue my journey as a new writer (Writer? Me! Yeah well…you help mold me a bit on this to move forward and unleash words to become a story) and I Thank You for that!

A/N 2: This is unBeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Unfortunately, I don't own anything related to Pitch Perfect. Please read and review. Enjoy the story! Peace and Love Always!

It was spring break, and a few Bellas and Trebles were staying at Aubrey's parent's lake house for the week. It seemed everyone was asleep except for Beca. Looking out the window, she seen the night sky filled with stars as she decided to go down to the lake. She grabbed a yellow blanket and some snacks, went downstairs and went out the back door. She laid the blanket out, took in a deep breath as she laid down gazing at the sparkling white stars in the black night sky. Everything was beautiful and serene. A cool breeze filling the night air and small crackling sounds of the water in the lake. Any and all troubled thoughts were kept at bay, pushed to the back of her mind. The tiny woman heard crunching of the sand and breaking twigs behind her. She smiled softly knowing she would have some company in a moment.

"Hey Beca," Jesse greeted her making himself comfortable on the blanket next to her.

"Hi Jesse" looking at him up and down for his forwardness.

"Beca…"Jesse began."…I've wanted to tell you something for a while now." He said with a soft smile creeping on his face.

"What would that be Jess?" she said looking at him.

Taking her hands in his he whispers "I have feelings for you Beca."

Without words, Beca reached up for Jesse's neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. On instinct, Jesse rolled her under him and deepened the kiss; slipping his tongue into her mouth. A soft moan escaped her lips as his tongue glided against hers. The brunette couldn't resist the temptation any longer; slipping her hands under his shirt feeling his toned stomach and abs. A slow burn built inside her, opening her legs for Jesse to slide between her thighs. The bulge in his pants was pressing enjoyably against her cover heated treasure. His hand travelled slowly down her side stopping at the hem of her shirt. Kissing along her neck, he smiles at the response of her soft moans.

"Take your shirt Jesse" she says with a low seductive tone in her voice. Jesse obliges and removes his shirt tossing it aside. Beca just admires his physique running her hands over every inch of his body. He hums in a low tone. Jesse looks into Beca's steel blue eyes almost asking to touch her. She smirks and grabbed his hands placing them on her breasts. He gasped as he gently squeezed them. Boldly, he moved his hands under her shirt caressing her stomach upward towards her bare breasts. He used his thumbs and forefingers to pinch her nipples until they became hardened nubs. Moaning, she pulled him close and crashed their lips together.

"Oh Jesse that feels…nice," she pulled her shirt off revealing her large pert breasts and rosy nipples. He leaned down to take one nipple in his mouth while pinching the other. Beca dug her fingernails into Jesse's back as she writhed under his touch causing him to grunt. Smirking, he placed a trail of kisses down her body stopping at the hem of her pants. The brunette looked at Jesse with pleading eyes. Understanding her meaning, he pulled the top of her pants down her legs along with her panties. She looked beautiful bare naked in the moonlight taking his breath away. Jesse removed his pants and boxers in one fluid motion exposing his erect cock for her. Spreading her legs wide to view her treasure shining with arousal, Jesse leaned forward to taste her prized possession.

"Fuck if you aren't the sexiest woman alive Beca!" He said blowing on her folds.

Beca shuddered, "Please, Eat me Jesse!" moaning and bucking her hips towards his mouth. Without delay, he took a languid lick up and down her wet folds. He held her hips down and placed his mouth on her clit. She gasped. He continued the assault on her clit when Jesse felt her fingers laced in his hair.

"More Jesse!" Beca demanded.

Sinking two fingers into her warmth, her walls slowly clenched around his digits. He began to slowly pump in and out her hot, wet center while sucking harder on her swollen nub.

"Fuck Jesse, that feels good!" She exclaimed. He starts pumping faster when she's making little circular motions with her hips. Jesse started vibrating his tongue on her clit sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. Beca's thrusting her hips on his mouth moaning his name as she feels the coil in her stomach to her approaching orgasm.

"You're gonna make me cum Jesse! Don't fucking stop!" wrapping her legs tighter around his head. She came loudly as her pussy walls tightened and warm wetness poured out onto his digits. He lapped up as much as he could of her sweet nectar with some trickling down his chin. Finally coming down from her high, Jesse withdrew his digits and licked them clean before crawling up her body to kiss her deeply.

Beca looked into Jesse's dark brown lust filled eyes knowing he was begging for relief. She lowered her hand to wrap around his hard cock and began slowly stroking him up and down. Jesse couldn't help but thrust his hips forward.

"Put your dick in my mouth Jesse" Beca said seductively. Crawling farther up her body, Jesse laid on his side with his erection at Beca's face. She smiled intently and took his dick in her hand placing the mushroom tipped head to her lips. Using her tiny tongue, she licked the tip of his cock causing him an intake of breath. He threaded his fingers through her soft brown locks and watched as his cock slowly disappeared into her mouth. Jesse was engulfed by the warmth of her mouth until he reached the back of her throat. Beca continuously went from the tip to the base on Jesse's cock, bobbing her head up and down until he felt the familiar tingle in his balls. He placed his hands on her shoulders signaling her to stop. She looked up at him and smirked.

He locked his brown eyes with here steel blue ones "Come here sexy" he muttered pulling her on top of him kissing her deeply, thrusting his tongue in her mouth to dance with hers. The tiny brunette reached down and grabbed Jesse's cock and lined it up with her entrance. Continuing to kiss passionately, she slowly sunk into him groaning in each other's mouths until he filled her completely. She rotated her hips and moved up and down his shaft creating delicious friction they both desired. His hands flew to her hips, thrusting up to meet her. She was wet that his cock slid in and out of her pussy easily over and over again.

"You feel amazing Jesse," she moaned as she bounced faster and faster on his shaft. Beca was riding him hard, her clit hitting his pelvic bone with each thrust. She threw her head back in pleasure, moaning and cussing continuing to bounce on him.

"Oh God, Beca!" Jesse groaned. "Ride me baby."

"OH Fuck!" she screamed, her pussy clenched around him as wave after wave of her second orgasm washed over her. She collapsed on his chest breathing heavily coming down from her high.

"You're beautiful, when you cum" Jesse whispered, caressing her back. Kissing her on the lips, he flipped her onto her back. Slowly, he rubbed his cock up and down her wet slit. "Jesse" she pleaded. He slid his cock into her slick center and began to pound her, throwing her legs over his shoulder to sink deeper inside her warmth. Soon, he was slamming into her pussy with vigor until all she could do was moan. Thrusting hard and deep her tits were bouncing slightly; a beautiful sight before his eyes.

"You're so tight Beca," he moaned grabbing a hold of her thighs. The tiny brunette was moaning loudly as he hit her g-spot over and over again. Her sensitive pussy filled by his huge cock sent her into a pleasurable over load.

Nearing her climax once more she moaned "Jesse, you're fucking me so good baby. I-I'm so close! Don't fucking stop!"

"Cum Beca, cum for me baby," he commanded. That was all she needed to come undone for her precious nerd. She shut her eyes tight and with a loud squeal her body quivered in the most powerful orgasm that fell upon her. "Shit!" Moments later Jesse let himself go, shooting his hot load deep within Beca's core with a throaty roar. He kissed her deeply as he withdrew from her cum-filled pussy. They held each other close, sharing a few more kisses.

"I like you too Jesse" she whispered kissing him once more before they fell into a peaceful slumber under a star-filled sky.


End file.
